Ceu de Kentucky
by BiaSFA
Summary: *Two-shot* Pedido dos leitores, uma ordem! Agnes em sua TWO-SHOT com seu filhote: Carlisle!
1. Chapter 1

**_RATED T (Para maiores de 16 anos)_**

**_Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer ao apoio oferecido por todas vocês. Bem vindos à esta pequena fic. _**

**_Sobre a Agnes, ela é uma criação minha. Os outros personagens pertencem à saga Crepúsculo._**

_CAPÍTULO UM - LAR DOCE LAR_

_Augusta, Condado de Bracken, Kentucky, EUA._

_340 anos antes de Forks._

_POVCARLISLE_

Havia uma enorme névoa na minha cabeça. Eu tinha morrido e sabia disso. Meu corpo parecia não me obedecer e não sabia onde eu estava. Reconheci uma cama de lenços brancos e cheiro de jasmim. Quanto tempo eu tinha dormido? Um, dois dias talvez?

Acabei me dando por convencido que aquilo se tratava de um sonho. No meu sonho tinha um mulher ruiva, cheia de corpo e de sorriso vibrante. Uma Agnes, de traços Vikings. E ela estava ali, sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da lamparina, me olhando feliz.

- Bem vindo, meu filho.

- Filho? - Falei sério. - O que está acontecendo comigo?

_UM MÊS MAIS TARDE._

A vida em Augusta era tranquila. Eu era um vampiro recém transformado com uma mãe super protetora. Eu não precisava de uma mãe, eu já sou adulto, mas ela insistia que os ensinamentos dela eram importantes pra mim. Morávamos em uma casa simples, de dois quartos bem na fronteira da cidade, onde a névoa era sempre intensa.

Eu queria fazer medicina, mas ela ainda não permitia minha saída para a cidade sozinho, meus olhos, ao contrário dos dela, ainda eram vermelhos e eu ainda ansiava por sangue humano. Isso, eventualmente, ficaria no passado. Eu queria ajudar, não matar pessoas. Os dias em casa eram calmos. Ela bordava para fora, e eu a ajudava com deveres do lar.

Na minha vida real, eu já era um homem, trabalhava, e tinha uma vida me esperando, agora, eu estava ali e tudo que eu tinha era dela. Eu tinha aprendido a chamar ela de mãe, mais por respeito do que por título. A vida em Augusta era confortável.

O tédio tomava conta de mim, a vontade de fazer alguma coisa além de simplesmente estar ali, ao lado dela. Naquele sábado, eu estava na sala, sentado lendo um livro ao lado dela.

Agnes me sorriu, colocando mais um rolo de lã ao lado da perna para terminar o casaco.

- Como está o livro, filho?

- Bem, senhora.

Educação era algo importante no nosso lar. Sim, senhora. Não, senhora. E nada além disso.

- Talvez esteja na hora de fazermos uma pausa e tomarmos banho.

Minha mãe sempre insistia em querer entrar no banho comigo, mas eu não permitia. Eu não sou uma criança, eu sabia do desejo dela, e da normalidade que ela entendia ali, mas não queria, como homem ficar nu na sua frente.

- Eu vou me lavar. - Garanti. - Mãe, eu gostaria de ir a cidade hoje.

- Eu posso me arrumar e vamos dar uma volta na floresta.

- Na cidade. Sozinho. - Expliquei.

Minha mãe colocou o casaco quase pronto no colo e olhou pra mim. O olhar dela, paciente e materno me fez sentir segurança. Seria assim em todos os lares de vampiros?

- Carlisle, eu sei que está ansioso para retomar sua vida, mas tenha paciência, logo isso será resolvido.

- Eu estou entediado.

- Vamos, a mamãe te coloca no banho.

Eu olhei torto pra ela.

- Não sou uma criança.

Ela riu.

- Então vá, ande, banho!

Soltei o livro no chão e fui. No caminho, pensei. Porque não ir para a cidade? O que poderia acontecer? Meus pés me levaram para a janela ao invés de me levarem para o banheiro, e mesmo sabendo que eventualmente ela daria por minha falta, saí.

As luzes das pequenas tabernas me levaram a andar até lá, ali, eu poderia sentar, e conversar e me distrair com coisas de meninos. Eu era um homem, então, porque não?

Então, foi o que eu fiz.

_NOVE HORAS MAIS TARDE._

Já era dia quando saí da taberna, havia feito vários amigos e me divertido muito. Havia tomada apenas uma cerveja, mas minha sobriedade ainda falava alto. Como eu estava feliz. Poderia ter feito isso várias vezes já. Meus pés me lavavam para casa,

Na porta de casa, estava Agnes, me esperando com o rosto molhado de chorar.

- Meu filho!

Eu fiquei abalado de ver ela daquele jeito. Ela me abraçou com força, procurando machucados aparentes em mim.

- Você está bem?

- Eu fui apenas me divertir. - Falei segurando ela pelos ombros.

O olhar dela mudou totalmente, de claro, para fúria. Nunca tinha visto ela se transformar assim. E num movimento rápido, ela segurou minha orelha. Da onde tinha vindo isso? Eu era vários centímetros mais alto do que ela, e por isso tive que ficar de corpo abaixado para minha orelha não ser arrancada.

- Ai! Me solta!

- Seu menino irresponsável e desobediente.

- Eu não sou uma criança, Agnes!

Eu falei alto.

- Ah, é?

Ela, num movimento que eu também não previ, pegou a mão livre e desceu na minha bunda, ali, na rua mesmo, para qualquer um ver.

PAFT!*

Eu abaixei a cabeça de medo.

- Anda pro banheiro!

- Mas mãe eu...

- A gente vai conversar lá dentro! - Ela gritou colocando as mãos na cintura e me soltando. - Anda!

Eu passei correndo para dentro, totalmente constrangido. Ela não podia fazer isso comigo. Agnes entrou na sala e encostou a porta. Eu sabia que ela tinha me mandado pro banheiro, mas eu iria confortar ela ali mesmo, onde eu tinha vantagem.

- Não pode me bater!

- Você quase me matou do coração! Sumiu, por uma noite!

- Sinto muito!

- Não, não sente. - Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. - Não sente, sabe porque? Eu não te dou educação alguma! Isso vai mudar!

- Como assim mudar mãe? - Bati o pé no chão. - Não sou uma criança.

- Você vai obedecer, e estando sob meu teto, vai obedecer do meu jeito! - Ela disse pegando uma varinha ao lado do sofá. - Abaixa as calças, seu banho pode esperar.

Eu dei um passo pra trás.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Posso...e pode ter certeza, eu vou!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOIS - UM ACERTO DE CONTAS**

POVCARLISLE

Minha mãe era mais forte, e muito mais ligeira, por isso, quando me dei conta, ela agarrou meu braço e arriou minha calça e cueca até os pés. Eu morri de constrangimento. Estava com a bunda e o pênis de fora, para ela ver. Ela pareceu nem se importar com minha masculinidade, o que fez eu me sentir uma criança.

Em pé mesmo, ela levantou a mão.

PAFT* PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*

Eu abaixei a cabeça, totalmente envergonhado por estar nu na frente dela e apanhando daquela forma.

- Eu estou me fazendo entender, Carlisle?

Eu pensei que responder seria ruim, pois havia uma raiva crescendo em mim.

- Quero me vestir.

- No seus sonhos, menino! – Ela riu alto. – Criança minha apanha pelada.

- Olhe pra mim, eu não sou uma criança! Tenho o corpo de um homem!

Ela desviou o olhar para baixo, e observou tudo que estava pendurado ali. Senti-me ficando roxo de vergonha.

- Pra mim continua sendo meu filho, não vejo nada demais ai.

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*

- Own isso doi!

- Vai deitar no colo agora e ser um bom menino?

O que eu poderia escolher? Ficar apanhando naquela situação, enquanto a cada tapa meu pinto balançava e ela olhava tudo?

- Sim, senhora, vou deitar no seu colo.

Ela sentou em uma cadeira. Eu me aproximei.

Deitar no colo de Agnes foi horrivel. Senti minha bunda ficar empinada pra cima, enquanto ela segurava minha cintura. Quando finalmente soltei as pernas, cai em mim que meu ânus ia aparecer.

- Mãe, espere um pouco, por favor.

- Eu esperei demais.

Ela segurou minha cintura com força e eu quis chorar

- Por favor, não me olhe assim! Eu juro que não vou fugir mais! Eu estou muito exposto mamãe!

Aa lagrimas começaram a escorrer, quentes e vivas.

- Carlisle, me escute bem, não tem necessidade de se sentir constrangido comigo. Sou sua mãe, e vou te ver assim mais vezes do que vai poder contar.

- Sinto-me exposto. Quero me vestir.

- Carlisle, sendo sua mãe é natural que veja sua nudez, e vocênem precisa se preocupar com isso. Pais fazem isso! Quando tiver seus filhos, vai fazer isso e se sentira na necessidade de saber como vai o corpo deles.

Ela levantou a mão de novo.

PAFT*PAFT* - Aiii PAFT*PAFT* - aiiiii

Desta vez com muita força.

PAFT*PAFT* - Aiiii dooooiii PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* - senhora por favooooor PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT*- Naooooo!

Eu esperneava como um garotinho, esqueci que estava nu no colo dela.

PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* - eu prometooooo por favoooorrr PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT* - nunca maaaaaissss senhoraaaaa PAFT*PAFT PAFT*PAFT*

- Se fugir de novo, Carlisle, eu vou te bater assim onde eu te pegar, nem que seja na rua. Quero ver quem vai me impedir de disciplinar meu menino!

Ela me levantou do seu colo.

- Tire o resto da roupa, vou te dar banho.

- Sei tomar banho sozinho.

Ela me olhou com firmeza.

- Chega disso. Desejo te dar banho e vou dar. Agora, tire esta camiseta.

Pensei em correr, mas pra onde iria? Ela era a mulher que tinha me adotado, e tinha me dado uma surre nu em seu colo para provar sua autoridade. Podia correr, mas ela ia me pegar, e confesso que entendia o ponto de vista dela.

- Sim, senhora.

Tirei a camiseta, sabendo que agora, não passava de um pirralho nu com sua mama no meio da sala.

- Pro banheiro!

Eu caminhei vencido. Enquanto eu andava de bumbum vermelho pelos corredores com ela atras de mim. Entremos no banheiro e ela encostou a porta.

Nem me lembrava quando alguem tinha me dado banho.

- Entre na banheira.

Ela tinha enchido a banheira previamente. O que fez pensar que aquele dia era o dia D, eu fugindo ou não.

- Fique em péa banheira.

Eu queria me sentar, queria me esconder na espuma, mas obedeci. Ela pegou um sabonete nas mãos e sorriu.

- Assim que eu gosto!

Ela passou o sabonete junto com a agua nas minhas costas e comecou a lavar ali. Sentia-me com vergonha, imaginei que a qualquer momento, uma das vizinhas entraria na porta (como acontecia sempre) e veria minha mama me dando banho.

- Ninguem vai subir aqui. – Ela garantiu. – Somente eu te vejo nu, Carlisle. Somente os pais podem ver uma criança nua, esta bem?

- Sim, senhora.

Fazia sentido, se eu fosse pai tambem pensaria assim. Apenas eu veria meus filhos nus.

Ela deslizou a mão entre o meu bumbum e eu pulei.

- Não! – Tentei me cobrir ali com a mão mas ela me segurou e continuou.

- Shhhhhh, calmaaa!

Agenes segurou firme.

- Por favor! Eu sei lavar ai!

- Carlisle, pelo amor de Deus, tem que lavar o bumbum! – Ela sorriu. – Fique calmo.

Ela parou de me lavar.

- Ora filho! – Sorriu. – Se acalme! Puxe a pele do pintinho e coloque ele pra fora.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Ande.

Eu não ia, nunca, puxar a pele e expor minha glande pra minha mama.

- Eu quero lavar isso, vamos!

Eu procurei pra onde fugir.

- Vou ter que abrir o pintinho eu mesma?

Para evitar o constrangimento dela me tocar ali, eu peguei o pinto com cuidado e puxei a pele para cima, expondo a glande.

- Carlisle, isso esta imundo! Vamos, lave!

Ela ia derrubando agua enquanto eu lavava na frente dela. Eu queria morrer.

- O saquinho tambem.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – gritei.

- Quer que eu lave?

Calei-me e lavei tudo.

Quando terminei, ela sorriu largamente.

- Acabou.

Eu quase voei na toalha, e a enrolei na cintura, feliz por estar coberto das vistas dela.

- Nunca mais me desobedeca, filho.

- Sim, senhora.

No fundo, compreendia ela, e imagine que quando fosse pai seria assim, ou ainda pior.

- Me perdoe.

- Sempre. – Ela sorriu. – Vamos te vestir e comer alguma coisa?

- Sim, senhora.

Eu segurei minha mãe e dei um abraço inesperado nela.

- Posso dormir com a senhora hoje?

Ela me abraçou de volta.

- Claro que pode. – Bateu de leve nas minhas costas. – Pode dormir comigo sempre que quiser.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu tambem, Carlisle.


End file.
